1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical axis wind mills with retractable sails and more particularly pertains to generating electrical energy through the rotation of vanes through wind power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind mills is known in the prior art. More specifically, wind mills heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating electricity are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,826 to Taylor discloses a vertical axis wind turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,568 to Benesh discloses a wind turbine system using a vertical axis savonius-type rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,180 to Liu discloses a vertical axle wind turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,637 to Wadsworth discloses a vertical axis wind turbine generator.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,386 to Feldman et al discloses a vertical axis sail bladed wind turbine.
In this respect, the vertical axis wind mill with retractable sails according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating electrical energy through the rotation of vanes through wind power.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vertical axis wind mills with retractable sails which can be used for generating electrical energy through the rotation of vanes through wind power. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.